


Mm Mm

by foxtwin



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Censorship, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Stereotypes, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Sonya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin





	Mm Mm

  
Fandom: [Animaniacs](http://yuletidetreasure.org/get_fandom_quicksearch.cgi?Fandom=Animaniacs)

 

Written for: Sonya in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge

by [foxtwin](http://yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/contact.cgi?filename=79/mmmm)

Thanks to: htbthomas for the beta -- and to you for this wonderful opportunity to write an Animaniacs short.

 

In their water tower on the Warner Brothers lot, Wakko was sitting on the couch, his chin in his gloved hands. He stared at the clock - 3:45 p.m. - and sighed.

"I'm bummed," Wakko said. "There's nothin' to do."

"Sure there is," Yakko piped, listing several options in his fingers. "Running around in circles, squeezing out a whole tube of toothpaste, tickling Dr. Scratchensniff..."

Wakko sighed morosely. "I've done that already."

"You could try on all my dresses," Dot offered.

"Nope. Done that, too."

"Maybe you could play tennis with Shirley Maclaine, Alec Baldwin and Alexandre Dumas," Yakko suggested.

"I did that yesterday," Wakko sighed. "Twice."

Dot and Yakko looked at each other.

Looking at Wakko, Dot said, "You need a nice vacation."

"Where would I go? It better not be the usual places."

Yakko pulled a map of the world out - the one that showed all the different places he and his siblings had traveled during the past year. Every last point on the map had been filled - except Schweingefuelltefleischgebackenheim, in the very remotest part of the Black Forest region. Yakko blinked.

* * *

Within moments, Yakko and Dot had secured a private jet and were flying over the ocean.

"I hope this doesn't take too long," Wakko yawned.

"Here, put this on," Dot said. She forced a pair of Lederhosen - the traditional leather pants worn in parts of Bavaria - on her brother.

Wakko moaned. "Are we gonna sing the friendship song again?"  
On cue, Otto von Schnitzelpuskrankengeschidtmeier emerged from the rear of the cabin with his accordion and Lederhosen ready to dance.

"I did that this morning," Wakko yawned.

Yakko pulled a release lever, dropping the portly German from his position in the aisles to a watery end below.

The plane touched down at a remote airport. The flight attendants all had braided hair wrapped up in a bun - except for one buxom maid with braids hanging down the sides of her face.

"Hell-oooooo, Dirndl," Yakko and Wakko say simultaneously.

"Boys," Dot says to the camera.

Yakko and Wakko were escorted by the Dirndl to a limousine, which whisked them to the quaint town of Schweingefuelltefleischgebackenheim. Dot found a place next to Klaus, the handsome limousine driver. Klaus paid Dot no mind.

* * *

Once in town, the city hall was all abuzz. Paparazzi greeted the Warners to the small town. A man dressed as a pretzel came out and shook each Warner hand as they emerged from their limousine.

Wakko was not amused. "Boring," he said.

Jugglers tossing balls of fire and acrobats doing flips from house to house didn't appease the young Warner Brother either.

When the mayor of Schweingefuelltefleischgebackenheim came out to make a speech, however, the crowd hushed itself in eager anticipation. Wakko paused and looked around. The mayor cleared his throat.

"Velcome Vah-nah Bra-zahz," the mayor, who looked a bit too much like Arnold Schwarzenegger, said. "Vee have a speshell treat for you." Wakko blinked.

Everyone in Schweingefuelltefleischgebackenheim produced an anvil.

Wakko blinked twice. Then grinned.

"Today is Anvil Day," the mayor intoned. An anvil dropped onto the limousine, crushing it under its weight. "Zis day vee celebrate ze anvil."

An anvil dropped onto Wakko's head, crushing him beneath it. The mayor continued his speech as Wakko crawled out from underneath it. "Ze first anvil was brought to our fair city in 1298." Another anvil dropped, this time a large one crushing several of the quaint houses nearby. "But ze anvils kept dropping from ze sky." Prophetically, another one dropped crushing the mayor. From underneath this latest anvil, the mayor said, "So...on Anvil Day vee do not ever mention ze anvil." Two more anvils dropped, crushing both city hall and the statue of the city's founder.

Wakko, who had by now emerged from underneath his own anvil, smiled broadly.

"What a place!" Wakko said. Then, dashing from citizen to citizen, Wakko wished them all health and happiness with a hearty, "Happy Anvil Day!" to which, anvils began raining from heaven until the whole landscape was littered with the blacksmith's best friend.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot made their way back to the water tower later that evening. Waiting for them at their pad was Dr. Scratchensniff.

"Und vehr did you travel today?" the psychiatrist asked.

"We went to Schweingefuelltefleischgebackenheim," Yakko said.

"Ah," the doctor said. "Zen I should vish you Happy Mm-Mm Day."

"Happy Mm-Mm Day?" the three Warners chimed.

"Ja. Happy MM-MM Day."

"But," Wakko said. "It's not Happy Mm-Mm Day." Dr. Scratchensniff waved his hands in front of him, hoping to avoid what he could see coming."It's Happy--" Wakko said, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Dot answered it.

A balding man in a business suit was at the door. "I'm the network censor," the man said, stepping inside. "And this episode has just had too much gratuitous violence."

Yakko, Wakko and Dot produced innocent faces.  
"How?" Yakko asked politely.

"All this use of anvils falling on people!" the censor spat. To which an anvil fell on the censor's head - smiles playing on all of their faces in fond recollection.

  
  
  
    


 


End file.
